Avatar Dawning
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: well, basically there's a new avatarkatara's daughter. she meets friends and foes, finds love, and stops an evil plot from happening in the new fire nation. i stink at summeries, and if you have a better idea for a title, please tell me. rated t for langu
1. The Beginning

DFoC- okay I stink with my beginnings, so I'm just gonna skip right to the disclaimers

Disclaimers- DFoC does not own Avatar, and only her own characters and plot. Thank you. Please review and no flames.

DFoC- seriously though, please don't flame me…I don't take criticism too well, and flames will just get me wicked pissed, and I'm a half-vamp (by half I mean I can stand the things a normal vamp can't, so don't test me), and I will bite you and drink your blood….and the bites hurt like hell….I WARN YOU NOW!!!! Please enjoy the story…

* * *

In the cool of the night, only one girl stood alone. She was on the shore, trying out her bending powers. She moved her hands back and forth, watching the ebb and flow of the water move as she did. Her hands moved in a more intricate pattern and she controlled the water into a ball. Then, after some obvious practicing, the water was frozen into the shape of a small heart. The girl looked at how it shined in the dim light coming from the village. She hugged the sculpture to her chest, thinking. Then, just as quick as she made the ice heart, she melted it with a quick burst of fire from her hand. The girl had naturally tan skin, but her hair was a much lighter color. It looked almost white, but it was more yellow than anything. She had tried desperately to change it, blue streaks from dye still left in her hair from the efforts. She was about four nine, but she had a big spirit. She was wearing a white tank top, despite the cold, and a blue bending skirt. It was the same one her mother had worn during her travels. Her shoes were made of soft leather, letting her feet breathe as she did her exercises. Without a thought, she hardened a patch of sand, and then made it rise so she could sit. She crossed her legs, set her chin in her hand. She looked up at the sky, then out to the sea. A little down the beach, she saw some kids around a bonfire. She wished she could join them, but she knew who they were. They were the more popular kids of the village, she heard them talking about a bonfire on the beach as they walked the streets. They ignored, never even acknowledging her presence. She was fine with that, but she did feel sad at being left out. Her sadness quickly turned to hate as she remembered how those kids had come to her friend and invited her, how her friend at gladly accepted. After that day, her friend had never talked to her again, never even looked at her. The girl stood, walked over towards the fire. As she predicted, no one noticed her. She stood at a distance from the fire, then blew the fire out with the air bending skills her mother's friend had taught her. The kids stopped what they were doing. They looked around, trying to find what had happened. All they saw were a pair of bright red eyes, which were instantly gone as the girl turned and walked off. She walked towards the forest just behind her home. She walked toward the center and found the small training course she had set up without her mother's knowing. She knew her mother would forbid her from coming here again, saying she was not allowed to practice her abilities. She would always disobey her mother, saying she was going to get water or fruits and then secretly hide away, training for hours on end. Her mother was always worried, saying she forgot what she was supposed to be doing, saying she was hanging out with one of her non-existent friends. She trained for only a few minutes, dodging levered darts, kicking and punching dummies, freezing makeshift fires, before she heard her mother calling for her. She quickly returned everything back to its original positions before leaving the forest and heading for home. Her mother was waiting at the door, the question on her mind clear in her eyes. The girl answered before her mother could ask.

"I was down at the beach with my friend," she explained. Though only half of what she had said was true, her mother saw through the lie. Pine needles were on her skirt and shoes, and she was sweating despite the cold. Her mother had also noticed the fire on the beach go out much too quickly for it to have been done by a normal human.

"You are not allowed to show what you are," her mother scolded. The girl walked past her mother, saw her father in the living room playing that stupid game that was his uncle's, and headed straight for her room.

"Do you understand me? You can never be discovered for what you are and what you can do." She heard her mother's words, though she tried to drown them out. She went to her window, opened it, sat on the ledge with her legs straddling the sill. She looked toward the beach, wishing to travel like her mother had. She hummed a song that she had learned, faintly at first. Slowly, it grew, and she was singing it out into the night air. As her mother passed by her daughter's room, she heard the singing. It was the song her very own mother had sung to her, the one that influenced her to travel. She started to smile lightly, then went back downstairs and out the door. She walked a few housed down, knocking on one of her friends' door. About a minute later, a man answered it.

"Aang, I think we should give her our gift now." The man nodded and invited his friend in. They talked for a while, remembering their own travel days, how she had met her husband, how Aang had finally found someone who he loved, how her brother finally settled down enough to listen to a woman. After an hour, she went back home. She wrote a note for her daughter and slipped it under her door to find in the morning.

"Sleep well, my darling Lena," Katara whispered lightly to the door before heading back to be with her husband Zuko.

* * *

Whooo first chapter is up!!!! By the way, if you can't tell who's who in this chapter, then ask a friend who is smarter than you to help….I'll be putting up the next chapter soon, if I can finish cleaning my damn room!!!!! I hate chores. Oh well, hope you liked it, please review, and no flames…also, I'm looking for character ideas for my later chaps, if anyone has some suggestions…put them in your reviews….THANX!!!! waves to all ecstatically BYE BYE!!!! 


	2. Gifts and to the Southern Air Temples

DFoC-right my computer hates me and is now giving me hell….throws rotten food at computer DIE YOU STUPID THING, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! slowly comes back to reality uhhh…right-o then, now for the disclaimers…how about Katara….

Katara- DFoC owns nothing of this story except the plot and some of the characters. She does not own Avatar: TLA in any way….please read and review, and no flames….or else DFoC will bite you and drink your blood, thus killing you as she cannot turn you into a full vampire since she is only a half-vamp herself….and trust me, those bites hurt like hell…stares at me in corner

DFoC- hisses evilly, sinking fangs into a stuffed toy I AM FOREVER A CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!!!! FOREVER!!!!

Katara- O.o…..please read the story while I try and find a way out of this crazy place….slowly walks to door

DFoC- YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU'RE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! hisses evilly again, injects liquid into Katara, Katara faints….uhhh…no one saw that….

* * *

Lena saw the note her mother had slipped under her door the next morning as she headed for the door. The note told her to go outside when she was ready. She crumpled the note, tossed it in the trash can. She was still pissed at her mother trying to smother who she really was. She got dressed, choosing a light blue long-sleeve shirt and a darker version of the skirt she had worn the night before. She wrestled with her hair for a few minutes, tying it back into a ponytail. She sighed at it, the blue dye still visible after so many washings. Slowly, she looked out of her window, seeing if there was anyone below. When she saw no one, she got out her rope, tied it to her bed, throwing the other end out the window. She threw on her coat, then threw her leg over the window, grasping the rope tightly. Her other leg was out of the window and she was climbing down the rope. She stopped suddenly when she heard voices. She could tell it was her mother and her friend Aang, and they were coming round the corner. Lena shut her eyes tightly, grateful that the rope was a few feet off the ground. She hoped that they wouldn't look up and see her.

"Watcha' doin' Lena?" Lena gasped as her eyes went as big as snowballs. She let go of the rope, without meaning to, and fell. But instead of being caught by someone, or landing on hard ground, she landed on something furry and big. She looked, and saw that it was a flying bison, just like Appa. When she looked up, she saw Aang on his glider, laughing as though her almost dying was funny. Out of anger, she hurled a rock up at the man, which missed and landed in her bedroom, which made Aang laugh harder. Katara quickly froze her daughter's hands so she couldn't bend anything to make Aang fall. Lena just glared at her mother, then blew fire at the ice to melt it. Aang laughed even harder, causing him to lose control of his glider and fall. He, too, landed on the furry bison, looked at Lena with happiness still in his eyes.

"Happy early birthday, kid!" he said, patting the bison. Lena shifted from anger to surprise, then complete joy.

"You…you mean it's…mine?" she stuttered out. She looked at her mother, who smiled and nodded. Lena then looked at Aang.

"She doesn't have a name yet, so…" he told her suggestively, tossing an apple to her. She caught it in one hand, then climbed down to stand in front of the bison. She held out her hand with the apple, staring straight at the bison. It sniffed the apple, then licked it off her hand. Lena hugged the giant head, burying her face in the soft fur.

"Miku…you're name is Miku," she whispered. Miku shifted her head and covered Lena in slobber, causing Lena to start laughing, followed by Aang and her mother.

"You should probably start packing," her mother said after a minute, slight sadness in her voice. Lena looked at her mother, saw the tears in her eyes. She walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"Thanks mom," she said. Katara started crying harder. She stopped, wiping her eyes so she wouldn't get any colder than she already was.

"Your father and I left you some money in your room," Katara finally said. "Go start packing." Lena ran off to her room, leaving Katara and Aang. Aang saw his friend start crying silently again, and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, Katara," he said. "You're doing the right thing. Besides, I've written down all the places she should visit and all the people we know to look for. We'll always know where she is. And I'll send Momo with her, too." He added a smile at the end, making Katara laugh.

"You're right Aang," she replied. "It's just…now I know how my Gran-gran must have felt when I left her and the village so long ago. But Lena needs to learn more of her skills, her past lives. And the only way she can do that is by traveling, just like you did."

"And like you did. You traveled to help me, and to find a water bending master to teach you. And because of that, you're the most powerful water bender in this village…well, besides me. Hey!" Katara had water whipped him, hard! She had stopped crying, which is what Aang had been trying to accomplish. "Come on, let's go have some breakfast, my treat." Aang hooked his arm into Katara's, and they walked to the front of the house and inside. Aang whipped up some pancakes for them, and Katara had to force Lena to sit and eat, she was so excited. After they had eaten, they all went outside to see Lena off. Before she got completely ready to take off, though, Aang let out a shrill whistle. Suddenly, a small lemur with giant ears flew down out of some trees and landed on Aang's shoulders. He made a movement with his head, and the lemur leapt over to land on Lena's head.

"Watch out with Momo, he's crazy," Aang told her with a laugh. Katara and Zuko moved up to say goodbye.

"Be careful," Katara warned. Lena rolled her eyes at this comment.

"And stay away from the fire nation island," Zuko added. "There are still people out there that want the Avatar and anyone helping them dead. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Will you stop worrying?" Lena said sharply. "I'm not a baby anymore. I know enough bending to keep me safe, seeing how I learned from the best of you all, Aang with air bending, you and mom with fire and water, and Toph with earth bending. And Sokka and Suki have taught me loads on fighting. I'll be fine." Lena quickly finished loading up her stuff into the saddle on the bison and hopped up onto its gigantic head.

"Well, then I guess we need to give you our gifts now," Katara said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace she had worn as a girl. "Handed down from mother to daughter, I now pass it on to you. I hope it will give you the same strength and courage it gave me." Lena took it and stared at, wide-eyed.

"But…this is your favorite…" Katara cut her off by raising her hand.

"Now it belongs to you. I love you, Lena. Please be safe." Katara reached up and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Lena smiled and put the necklace on. Now her father stepped up.

"And use this in an emergency," he told her. He handed her a small pocketknife, with a blue dragon on the hilt of it, words etched into the blade.

"Love will conquer all," Lena read aloud. "Thanks you guys. I'll miss you, and I'll tell everyone I meet you said hi. And tell Uncle Sokka goodbye for me too, since he's probably still asleep." She waved to everyone as her bison started walking forward. "Yip yip!" Suddenly, Miku was in the air. Lena turned and waved goodbye to everyone she was leaving behind, then grabbed for the map she got from Aang, telling her where she should stop.

"Okay, Miku. How about we start towards the Southern Air Temple? Aang said that there's supposed to be tons of history on past Avatars there," the girl explained. Miku sort of roared, and the two headed off for the air temple, unknowingly being followed by an unwelcome stranger.

* * *

Okay chapter 2 is up and I have finished my chores…no one please tell my parents about this, cuz they think I'm being a good girl and that I'm in bed now…which you can probably tell isn't the truth…well, please read and review, and no flames…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!! bares fangs and hisses, then starts to make out with very hot boyfriend 


	3. Royal Encounter

Okay chapter three…this one will probly be short since mi papa needs the comp 2night for some poker tourneys….oh well….thanx to stfu n00b for the review, even though i have no idea what the heck it's supposed to do...at least i finally got a review for this story...and now the disclaimers quickly so I can do the story…

Zuko-DFoC does not own Avatar, otherwise there would have been a 3rd season already and I would probably be with Katara…read & review…and no flames or I will shoot 'em right back at ya…

DFoC- or I will slowly drink away your life as I bury my sharp fangs into your sweet and pulsing necks…//bares fangs, hisses, then sinks them into a flamer of a story that was actually really good, flamer shudders, falls down dead// ahhh…lip-smacking good…now get over here Shane and kiss me //makes out furiously with boyfriend// now the story

* * *

"I'm so…yawn…tired," Lena said after flying for hours on end. She laid a hand on her growling stomach and smiled. "And hungry." She looked over the bison's head and noticed some smoke from a campfire. "Well, where there's a camp there's probably food, and maybe somewhere to sleep." She pulled on the reins to guide the bison straight to the camp, but decided it would probably be better if she walked there from a small distance instead of dropping straight in.

She landed the bison in a little secluded area not far from the camp, got off, and walked. She could smell something cooking, and her mouth started watering. When she got near the camp, she heard talking. She stopped just behind the last few bushes before the camp, listening carefully. Their accents sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"We've got to do something. Your mother and father are getting more irritated each passing day," one voice said. The person sounded kind of old. The next sounded more like a teen, about seventeen Lena guessed, as she was about to turn seventeen herself.

"No!" the kid commanded. "I know what I'm doing. Soon, traveling will control all they think, their thoughts, and then they will have to travel. We'll start walking some more tomorrow morning. You're dismissed." The kid said that last part a little too curtly, possibly meaning it to be an insult. The older guy whispered something, but apparently the bossy brat didn't hear.

"Looks like I found meself a purty little sneak." Lena found her mouth covered by a moldy cloth, the stench of it unbearable. A man had snuck up on her, gagged her, and tied her hands and feet together in one fluid moment. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, completely oblivious to her kicks, her muffled screams. He walked into the camp, whistling for the others to come out. "I found us a pretty to play with tonight," he said with an evil smirk on his face. He threw Lena down and her eyes widened at what he said, thrashing some more. The bratty kid she heard earlier came out of the only tent behind her.

"What the hell is going on? You all have specific orders to follow." He stopped when he saw Lena trying to avoid being touched by his men. She was failing, and one man's hand was about to rip off her shirt, another man working on her skirt and shorts. They quickly let go of her, fire surrounding them. "Well, well, well. What have we here, men?" he asked with fury dripping like poison from his voice. Lena twisted her head around to look at here savior, frowned and wriggled even more seeing the kid she had heard earlier.

"I found me a sneak, your highness. In the bushes, just over there." He bowed deeply, pointing to the bushes where Lena had been hiding.

'_A prince?'_ Lena thought curiously. _'The only nation I know of that has a prince is…the…oh shit.'_ She thrashed around even more, trying to loosen the ropes that held her and get out of there. Her face was thrust upward by a hand. Lena found herself staring into a pair of dark, amber eyes. She averted her gaze, refusing to be caught in the spell they were giving off. Immediately, she saw on the tent behind the kid the Fire Nation emblem. Without thinking, she looked straight back into those deep eyes. His hand let go of her and she instinctively closed her eyes. Instead of feeling pain, she felt the moldy cloth drop from her mouth. She looked, and saw the cloth on the ground in front of her.

"We don't treat guests like this, even if they are water tribe peasants," he told the men. The boy moved behind Lena. She felt warmth as the ropes were burned away. She mentally slapped herself.

'_Idiot! Why didn't I just use fire to get these damn ropes off me?'_ Lena felt the same warmth on her feet as the ropes turned to ash on the ground. She got up and dusted herself off. She looked around, trying to find a way out, but all free men had surrounded the camp, blocking any escape paths. She sighed.

"Now, what's wrong?" the prince asked her. She looked up angrily, crossing her arms and turning around. "Oh come on now. Don't make me regret taking off those ropes. Is this how you repay the person who let you free?" He was circling around her, trying to look into her eyes again, and each time she moved a different way, still avoiding his glare.

"If you call this free, then I don't want to know what you call captive," Lena retorted sourly. The prince pursed his lips in a frown.

"Well then, guess I'll have to go back to you being captive." The boy snapped his fingers. Lena didn't know what he meant until two big guys had her arms pinned to her side, easily picking her up and carrying her to the prince's tent.

"H...hey! Let me go!" she screamed. They set her down on the bed roughly and left standing outside the tent so she couldn't leave.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me! I just left home and now I'm captive to some spoiled palace brat!" Lena was shouting this, and then started to talk in some language that no one else knew. No one, that is, except the prince. He walked into the tent after a few minutes, saw her pacing around.

"If you don't stop that, you're going to make a hole in the ground," he said with slight boredom. Lena shot death glares at him.

"If I want to make a hole, then I will. Back off, you palace bastard!" He was moving toward her.

"You aught to be more careful about what you say to me." Lena purposely widened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do about it, tell your mommy?" The boy was searing with anger, and he couldn't help letting it out. And the nearest person happened to be Lena. He shot a whip of flame at Lena, expecting to hear screaming. Instead, he saw her slap the fire aside. "Pathetic. My turn now," she said with a smirk. She didn't want to blow her cover, so she just bended the water in the cup on the small table behind the prince and whipped him with it. When he turned to stop the next whip, it hit him right in the face.

"Peasant," he spat out angrily. Lena just smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"What can you do? I am who I am, and apparently I'm the person kicking the fire prince's ass." The water fell to the ground with a splash as the prince moved with such speed that he was holding onto Lena's wrists tightly in one second. "What the...? Let me go!" She was struggling to get out of his grip, but he held on tightly.

"Don't think so. Now why don't you sit down," he said with force as he shoved her slightly causing her to trip and land on the bed. "And chat a while. What's your name?"

"Like I'd tell you," Lena mocked. The prince started getting angry again, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it.

'_It's so fun making him mad! And he looks so cute!'_ Lena's eyes widened at her thought and she shook her head quickly, trying to get it out of her mind. With a sigh, the prince sat down on one of the cushions next to the table, just staring at Lena. She returned the glare, noticing just what he looked like then. He had black hair, cut short and slightly spiked in the back. _'Well, at least they got rid of that rule about the hair. They all looked so stupid with ponytails,'_ she thought. He had dark amber eyes that anyone could drown in if they stared long enough. Instead of wearing the normal princely armor, he was wearing a pair of black pants, tied off at the ankles (A/N: they look like Zuko's when he's fighting Zhao on his ship, here's a link to see them fighting with Zuko in the pants) and a vest with no sleeves and gold trimming (A/N: the shirt's in there too, but more around 1:50 or so). He was barefoot, and she noticed his shoes over by the tent entrance. She looked around the tent and noticed the Fire Nation emblem on many things, like the rug, the table, even the cushion he was sitting on. She also noticed some broad swords hanging on the wall behind him. The entire time she looks around the tent, which is actually quite small, the prince watched her with interest.

"Lena." The boy was startled by her voice suddenly.

"Wh…what?" he stuttered.

"Lena, my name. you asked earlier, and now I'm telling you. Your turn, princey." She stared hard at him.

"Don't call me that," he commanded.

"I'll call you what I like, seeing how I'm stuck here. And you didn't actually roll out the welcome wagon either." He sighed at her anger.

"Fine. My name is Prince Caiine. And as you've probably guessed, I am from the Fire Nation." Lena nodded her head sharply.

"Gee, really? I thought you were from one of the Earth Kingdoms. I never would've guessed Fire Nation." She stared at his eyes again. She saw a small vein had appeared on Caiine's forehead.

"Watch your mouth peasant, or I just might give you back to my men tonight." He smiled when he saw her go rigid at the thought, and she was quiet. "Better. Now tell me, why are you traveling?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lena noticed that the guards in front of the tent had left, and that it was dark out. She decided to use her only weapons left: her female charms and bending. She got up and walked over to the boy, sitting down in front of him. Her eyes became full of emotion, and the boy was surprised at her actions.

"You know, I've always admired the Fire Nation very much," she told him flirtatiously. He smirked at her actions again. She leaned over him, her mouth close to his, and gave him a small shove. He toppled off of the cushion he was on and landed on the floor. Lena threw the pillow aside and tugged her belt off her waist, her skirt loosening. Caiine smiled at her again. She put her hands on the ground and twisted them inward. Immediately, the ground from her hands to his turned to quick sand, and his hands sank down.

"Hey! What the…" Lena had tied the belt around Caiine's mouth, so he was struggling not to sink down any more than he was while trying to call out for help. Lena put her hands back on the ground and twisted her hands the opposite way, causing the ground to become hard, trapping the prince by his arms. His eyes got wide, then slitted in anger as he realized who she was. This girl, the one he had so graciously invited into his camp, was the Avatar.

"Ya know, I do like the Fire Nation, seeing how my father's a great fire bender, along with my uncle, the Great Dragon of the West. But you're just not my type. And I'm not gonna sit here any longer worrying when the hell you were finally gonna figure out who I was. So, see ya, princey!" And with that, she left the prince, who was struggling to get free, and walked right out of the camp towards where she left Miku and Momo. About a minute after she left, a guard came into the tent and saw the prince with arms buried in solid ground, and fainted. Caiine rolled his eyes, lifted his head, and snorted smoke and flame from his nose.

'_That peasant will pay for this!'_ he thought cruelly as another guard came in and started freeing the prince from his prison. And Lena, settling down into sleep next to Miku's fur, laughed silently to herself, thinking of the look on the prince's face as he found himself buried in sand and learned she was the Avatar. She closed her eyes, and sleep took her in a second.

* * *

Okay I know I said this would actually be short cuz of my dad's poker tourney, but I ended up finishing it the night after so I kinda made it a little longer…well I hope you liked it, so please review!!! And if you didn't like, then be slightly human…DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME!!!! that's about it for tonight, so I'll probably be updating sometime in the future, maybe tonight maybe tomorrow, who really knows….i am open for character suggestions, because Lena needs to travel with someone eventually…oh and check out the sight from above to see Caiine's outfit. Thanx for reading and please review…byeeeee/\/\ 


	4. Spiritual Meetings

DFoC- Yay and now for chapter 4!!! And because I want to get this done quickly here's the disclaimers…I think I'll use Momo for this one…and kudos to Mew-chan for the loverly review!!! And now…Momo!!!

Momo-_eating berries, looks up and hisses in anger_

DFoC-…..O.o okay I'm gonna guess that means I own nothing of this story but my characters and the plot…yes it's true…I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender…but I wish I did…oh well, onto the story…

* * *

Lena slept while Miku flew on. She woke a few hours later to the morning sun shining on her face. She yawned, stretched, and then smiled brightly as she looked ahead.

"Look Miku! There's the Southern Air Temple! Yip, yip girl, let's go!" Lena called out. She got even more excited as they flew closer and closer to the temple. She jumped off as the bison landed on an outcropping balcony. "Stay here Miku, okay?" she said as she pet the bison's furry head and turned to walk into the building behind her. The room was full of statues, all winding up to the floors above Lena's head. _'Lots of statues here. These people must be pretty important to get statues in the Southern Air Temple.'_ She turned circles as she tried to look at them, but most were lost in the darkness above. She stopped towards the center of the room, noticing that the statues ended suddenly. She looked at the last one closely. _'Cool, it's Aang. These statues must be of past avatars,'_ she thought, looking to the statues before Aang's. "Avatar Roku…Avatar Kyoshi…Avatar Kuruk…" She stopped in front of the waterbending avatar that seemed old enough to be her father. "You all did amazing things in your lives. There's no threats anymore, so what can I do?" Lena touched the statue lightly, and suddenly her eyes glowed a white-blue as she was thrown back slightly. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing in an open area, and when she looked down, she saw she was actually standing on an ocean. As she lifted her head back up, she gasped as she saw a man with blue water tribe robes on, the hood covering most of his chocolate brown hair. He had a beard of the same color, and it contrasted greatly with his hazel colored eyes. The thing that scared Lena the most was that he was holding a hunting spear in his hands. "A-a-avatar Kuruk?" she asked tentivley. The man nodded before bowing slightly.

"Avatar Lena," he said. "You complain that there are no threats to…entertain you?"

"There's nothing to do as the Avatar! Ever since Avatar Aang defeated Flo everything's…"

"Flo?" Kuruk interrupted. Lena nodded as she explained.

"Fire Lord Ozai. The first three letters spell out Flo, so I just call him that." Kuruk nodded as Lena continued her rant. "But after Aang beat Flo to hell, everything's been so…so…peaceful! I just want something big to happen to break this stupid dullness. Honestly, it's gotten really boring!" She dropped her hands, breathing heavily from the yelling as she stared at Kuruk.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked. Lena nodded and Kuruk smiled. "Good. Lena, your journey is only beginning. You'll learn new things, meet new people, and face challenges far harder than your little woodland obstacle course." Lena was surprised at how he knew about her secret training course.

"How do you know about that? I've never told anyone about it. Not even my parents."

"How do you think those things got there in the first place? It used to be my secret training grounds until I started traveling. But that's not the point. Don't be an idiot and waste your life away waiting for something to happen. Go out and do it, whatever it is! That's the only way you'll really find adventure. Oh, and I must warn you. Koh is still after the avatar, so you must be careful. If you come to face him, you'll be fine if you do this one thing."

"Okay, first of all…who's Koh? And second, why should I worry? I'm the avatar so I shouldn't really have any problems."

"Don't get too cocky, little one. Koh is very dangerous, though he may not seem it. He is also known as the Facestealer. He took my wife Ummi from me, and he will take you. If you face him, show no emotion at all. If you do, then Koh will steal your face." Lena's eyes widened at the realization of that. She nodded in understanding. "Good. Now then, I don't think you should stay here for too long. Word travels fast in the spirit world, and Koh will soon learn of your being here."

"But…how do I get back to my body? This is the first time I've been to the spirit world."

"The avatar is the bridge between the spirit and human worlds. You will come back again. And you will know how to leave as well. But for now, I'll guide you out." And before Lena had a chance to thank Kuruk, he placed his hand on her forehead and she found herself staring into the eyes of the statue.

"Freaky. Cool, but really freaky. Well, I guess I should get going somewhere else then." She turned around to leave, pausing only long enough to look back at the last four statues before heading out of the room. She laughed as she came back out into the sunlight because Miku was laying on her back sleeping. "Okay, I guess we could stay here for a little bit. You get some rest, Miku. You too, Momo. I'm gonna explore the area a bit." The lemur fell instantly asleep on the already sleeping bison as Lena flew to another building near the one she was at. There was nothing at this temple except some old weapons and armor from the fire nation when they had invaded over one hundred years ago. Lena hugged herself tightly and shivered before going on to the next building. She flew from building to building for over an hour until she found one that had a door on it. The door had been opened slightly, and Lena was curious about it. She walked slowly to the door, stopping when she heard voices.

"My son, you are the chosen one to help open the gates," an obviously older man said. His statement was followed by an audible sigh.

"But dad, I don't want to live here and eat nothing but this juice that tastes like moldy old socks," replied a much younger boy.

"You are required to do so. If you don't, then the whole world could be thrown out of balance. You are needed in case…"

"In case of what, dad?" The boy was yelling now. "We don't even know if the other one has died yet, so how do we even know if there's a new one? No one knows, and I'm tired of waiting! I want to travel the world, visit new places, and meet some actual people. I want friends, dad. I don't want to spend my whole life as a loner monk with a purpose that might never happen!" Lena was pressing her ear to the door, and didn't notice that the boy was walking towards her. She fell flat on her face when the door was suddenly wrenched open. She looked up to see a boy wearing some baggy shorts and nothing else, his dark hair falling into his wide eyes. "Who are you?" he asked. Lena got up and bowed apologetically, surprising the boy more than he was.

"I'm so sorry! I was traveling and I came across these temples and I was exploring the area and I came across this building and then I overheard you talking with your father…" She was interrupted when the boy put a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. He had his other hand on his ear.

"You talk too much. What's your name?"

"Lena. I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation with your father." She bowed again, but she was lifted back up by the boy's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I was just leaving. But since you're here, why not meet my father?" The boy turned around and gestured to the old man sitting at the table. "Dad, we have a guest. Her name's Lena and she's a traveler."

"Bring her in then, son."

"Oh no, I can't. I really have to get back to my animals. They're probably wondering where I am now." Lena tried to back away, but the boy was pushing her forward.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind if their mommy is a little bit late to dinner," the boy joked. Lena laughed at his joke as she walked into the room and sat at the table.

"Thank you for letting me in, sir," Lena said.

"It's no trouble at all, young lady. Please, tell me where you came from." The man poured some tea as he listened to Lena.

"Thank you." Lena took a sip of the tea. She cringed as she drank it, but smiled. The boy could tell it was forced and he tried not to laugh. "This is…very…um…good tea."

"Thank you. It's my specialty, yet my son doesn't seem to like it much." The boy rolled his eyes at his father.

"Right. Well, this is the first place that I've visited so far. I just started traveling yesterday morning, and I got into a bit of trouble too. Firebenders," she added at the man's questioning look.

"Oh dear, how did you ever escape them? I'm sure firebenders wouldn't take too kindly to a waterbender."

"They didn't. I was captured at first, but then the leader of that group let me go, but kept me in his tent."

"Then how did you get out?" the boy asked, one eyebrow arched on his tanned olive skin. Lena looked at him.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you what happened," she said smugly. The boy seemed taken aback by her statement, and the older man laughed.

"She is a bright cookie, isn't she?" he remarked as the teen regained his composure. "Well, my name is Ginzo. I have lived here all my life, fulfilling my purpose. Although my pupil sure made it hard on me. He left before actually completing his lessons, and I was unable to help him any further. But he mastered his lessons eventually, so my destiny is done." Lena nodded and looked at the teen next to her.

"Well, what about you? You know my name, now I want to know your's." The boy stiffened his back a little before responding.

"My name…is Kota. Now hold up your end of the bargain. How did you escape those firebenders?"

"It's true that I'm a waterbender, but I have some other…special skills, if you will."

"And what would these skills be, exactly?" Kota asked. Lena smirked as she moved towards him as she had the fire prince.

"I'll show you," she replied. She moved towards him and pushed him back slightly so that his hands were on the floor.

"What the hell…" Lena stopped him by grabbing a cloth from the table and tying it quickly around his mouth. Then she pushed him one more time and set her hands on the ground. She twisted her hands inward so the ground sank down, Kota's hands with it. She then twisted her hands back out so he didn't sink too far down. Then, just to piss off the boy a little more, she blew some fast air on him, making his hair fly up. When the air ceased, Kota was wrist deep in the floor with his hair sticking straight up.

"Hey, you wanted to know how I escaped, and I showed you. I just added the airbending for a little more fun." She laughed when Kota struggled to get free. "You boys are so easy to fool. Just act a little bit sexy, then you can catch them in any trap," Lena said to no one in particular. Ginzo was now receiving death glares from his son as he laughed his head off. Lena took the cloth from Kota's mouth so he could talk.

"Dad, shut up. And you, get me out of here!"

"Whatever. Being the avatar's no fun if people get mad at your tricks." Ginzo stopped laughing when she said this, and Kota's eyes widened. He then squinted them in anger and turned his head away. Lena looked from Kota to Ginzo and back to Kota. "What did I say?"

* * *

Yay!! chap 4 is up!!! Alright!!!!!!!!! And soon I will be working on chapter 5, but that will be later on…I am now making sure I finish any stories that I already have up before I write anymore!! ;P nya! So anyways….thank you to Mew-chan for reviewing and double thanx for sticking up for me with stfu n00b and the review they sent…if I can call it a review..anyways..if anyone has any ideas for later characters please let me know…!!! Oh and Mew-chan, if you read this, don't forget to submit a character suggestion since I promised you a spot in any of my stories…so don't forget!! Ok well luv ya readers and now I have to go and finish my chores so I can be ready for traveling to Nevada for my week off from school!! Yay I get to see my shay-shay!! I'm happy now!! Ok byebye!!! 


	5. Realization

DFoC-ok hand really hurts so start the disclaimers and the story now before I kill from the pain…Kota is up…

Kota-DFoC does not own Avatar, only the plot of this story and whatever new characters come into play…now read the story and review nicely or leave now…

DFoC- thanx for scaring the readers you dumbass…

Kota-whatever…start the goddamn story already

DFoC- screw you bastard…(normally I'm not like this but the pain is seriously not fun in any way at all…sorry for my language) and I'm not sorry to you Kota, you dumbass little bastard!!!!

* * *

Lena gave questioning looks to Ginzo and Kota, wondering what she said to make them get so serious all of a sudden.

"Hello…anybody home here? I asked what the problem was," Lena said, irritated. Kota looked at her in anger.

"You are dumb," he said angrily. Lena shot him a death glare and made her hands light up with flames. "That's what's wrong. Right there in your hands."

"What, you don't like fire?"

"Not what I meant! You're the avatar, you idiot! My dad was the one who taught the last avatar how to master his avatar state, and I'm supposed to help whatever avatar comes next. That would be you, dumbass," he added at her look. Lena got angry, but her expression suddenly changed. She turned to look at Ginzo, ignoring Kota's rants about getting him out of the ground.

"So, Ginzo, you taught the avatar before me?" she asked. Ginzo nodded. "Aang's the one who taught me airbending! I can't believe he didn't tell me there was a way to master the avatar state!" Ginzo seemed puzzled.

"How do you know Aang?" he asked.

"Friend of the family. My mother traveled with him, and though he had a crush on her, he married the earthbending master who taught him while my mother married someone else."

"So your mother is Katara. How interesting you should mention that." Ginzo stood and walked to the back of the room and opened another door. Behind it, there were millions of scrolls, and Ginzo looked through them for a certain one. Lena looked back to Kota.

"So what's he looking for?" Kota didn't answer, and Lena sighed. She stomped her right foot in front of her and curved her fingers in towards her palms and lifted them up. Kota was pushed out of the ground, and he massaged his wrists. "Now are you gonna tell me what he's looking for or what?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know. He's got a million different scrolls back there and I've never been allowed back there. So stop asking me." Lena stiffened at his response and the anger behind it.

"Lena, please come here," she heard Ginzo call out. Lena walked towards the old man, watching Kota walk out of the room and lean against the balcony, muttering to himself. "Lena, do you recognize these pictures?" He held up two pictures, one of a waterbending girl with a wave of water behind her and the other with a man shooting flames from his fists. The girl's hair was braided with two loops on the side of her head, and the boy had a scar on his left eye with his hair falling in his face. Lena nodded.

"Yea, that's waterbending master Katara, my mother. And that's the banished fire prince Zuko, my father. Why do you ask?"

"This scroll mentions that a child of a master and a banished one would be forced to do unimaginable things. And I'm guessing that this child…"

"Is me?" Ginzo nodded. "So what…'things' am I going to end up doing?"

"The scrolls don't say. But now that we know of your existence, my son can help you on your way to mastering the avatar state. It will take much time, and you will have to travel around to get more experience, but everything should work out how I believe it should." Lena nodded and followed Ginzo out of the room to where Kota was still sulking. "Kota, stop sulking and get over here. We have some good news."

"Golly, I can't wait to hear what it is! Oh wait, yes I can, cause I don't wanna hear it. Just leave me alone!" Then, without warning, Kota leaped over the balcony edge and landed on the ground below. Lena gasped and Ginzo sighed at his actions.

"Don't worry, he does this at least twice a day. He'll be back soon. Why don't you go tend to your animals and come back in a couple of hours." Lena nodded and flew back to Miku and Momo. The latter of the two was still sleeping, but Miku was chewing on something.

"Miku, what are you eating?" Lena asked, frightened that whatever the large animal had might be poisonous. Before Lena could pry open Miku's mouth, the bison swallowed whatever she had been eating. Lena groaned in anger and stamped her foot. Her anger turned to fright when Miku started to get tired. "Miku, you just woke up from sleeping. You can't be tired again. Or maybe you're not tired, and whatever you ate is making you sleepy." Lena gasped when someone grabbed her hands and covered her mouth, keeping her from turning around.

"Don't worry, it's just a little sleeping potion. Your bison will be fine in a few hours. However, I can't say the same for you." Lena's mouth was uncovered only long enough for the person to strike her neck sharply, making her faint. The person quickly tied her hands and feet, picked her up on his shoulder, and jumped down, being caught by a big burly man who lowered the boy, along with Lena, into a big metal tank.

"So your plan worked, your highness?" the big man asked. The one holding Lena shot a death glare at the man before replying.

"No, the plan completely failed. The girl got away," he remarked sarcastically. "Of course it worked, you idiot!" he added when the man looked ready to say something about the girl being right there. "Now let's just get out of here, and get back to the Fire Nation. I'm tired of traveling and I want to go home and reap in my…spoils." Prince Caiine took the girl to his chambers in the giant tank and laid her on the bed. _'I warned her not to mess with me,'_ he thought as he turned around and locked his door. "Guess she'll learn the hard way what happens when you mess with me."

* * *

Yay I finished 2 different chapters in one day!!! I feel so proud of myself!!!!!!!!! And I also feel sick, cuz my mom made salmon for dinner, but I don't like fish, but she made me try some anyway and I can still taste it even though I drowned the stupid tiny bite in veggie soup and lemonade…ugh I hate fish…on the plus side I get to go to Nevada in a couple of days and see my uber sexy boyfriend for my loverly sweet sixteen….he told me he's gonna teach me how to pitch a tent, and then we're gonna camp out back there with a little picnic lunch and 'test' his new sleeping bag he got for x-mas…COME ON PEOPLE!!! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTERS!!!!! We're not gonna 'do that!!!!' for god's sake people, we're just gonna make out and maybe take a nap together!!!!! Brother….you know what u people are sick in the head…but hey I don't mind…my friends were bugging me at school about that too so don't feel bad…ok well time to give my evil munchkin sister a bath…I love all my readers(hello not that way…sexy boyfriend waiting for me for my b-day) so keep reading and please keep reviewing…and I'll try to work on my stories over the next week that I have off but I don't know….!!! Heehee byebye!!! 


End file.
